Infantry Fighting Vehicle (Reloaded)
"IFV" and "Infantry Fighting Vehicle" redirect here. For other uses, see IFV (disambiguation) and Infantry Fighting Vehicle (disambiguation). The '''IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) '''is a versatile and lightly armored vehicle used by the Allies during the Second Red War, Psychic Dominator Disaster and the New World Order. It is designed as a support unit capable of either attacking or repairing, depending on the unit garrisoned within it. This is known as IFV Combos. Background The IFV can be used by infantry and change to suit them. Alone, it is primarily anti-aircraft and fires a weaker variant of missiles fired by the Patriot Missile System. While fast, the IFV is very lightly armored. It requires escort from other vehicles or the element of surprise in order to last long. It is worth noting that a single heroic ranked IFV is capable of taking down a Floating Disc in a single salvo of missiles, and a Kirov airship in a few, especially if it has grabbed a firepower upgrade crate. It can be used to escort Allied units that cannot attack air units such as Prism Tanks and Mirage Tanks. Game Unit IFV Combos *Crazy Ivan, Chrono Ivan or Terrorist: Suicide IFV *GI, Conscript or Light Infantry: Light Machine Gun IFV *Guardian GI or Rocket Infantry: AP Rocket IFV *Any Engineer: Repair IFV *Flak Trooper: Anti-Infantry Flak IFV *Tesla Trooper: Powerful Anti-Surface Tesla weapon (Tesla IFV) *Chrono Legionnaire: Chrono IFV *Disguise-Spy (Allied) and Chameleon Spy (Nod): Machine Gun IFV *Attack Dog, Slave: Remains a Rocket IFV *Initiate: Enhanced psychokinesis (Initiate IFV) *Boris: Heavy Machine Gun *Tanya, Navy SEAL, Psi Commando, Chrono Commando: Anti-Infantry Machine Gun (Tanya IFV, SEAL IFV, Psi Commando IFV or Chrono Commando IFV) *Any Yuri unit variation: Psychic Attack IFV *Sniper: Long Range anti-infantry rifle (Sniper IFV) *Desolator: A faster firing and longer ranged Rad cannon (Desolator IFV) *Virus: Longer ranged faster firing Virus guns. (Virus IFV) *Flamethrower: Flamethrower IFV *And more! (will be written later) Assessment Pros *Good against infantry and aircraft. *Powerful in numbers. *IFV Combos. (Can change into weapons used by infantry they carry.) *Cheap and fast. *Easier to gain veterancy and useful with infantry when loaded with Sniper or Navy SEAL. *The Sniper or the Virus configuration eats enemy infantry alive. *Can escort units that are unable to attack aircraft such as Prism Tanks. Cons *Useless against enemy tanks and/or mechs if not loaded with anti-armor infantry. *Lightly armored. *Weaker than Gattling Tanks and Wolverines. Quotes What *"Everything made to fit." *"IFV ready!" *"Need a conversion?" *"We can made adjustments!" *"Transformer panels in order." *"Tools of the trade." Yes *"Fast and light!" *"On the go!" *"Made for speed!" *"Yup!" *"Running smooth!" *"Watch my dust!" Attack *"It's a sureshot!" *"We've got 'em!" *"Of course!" *"Takin' 'em Dowm!" *"Hittin' 'em hard!" Gallery 185px-RA2_Armored_Car.jpg|Concept Art IFV_Combo.JPG|4 of the IFV Combos Beta_IFV_2.PNG|Beta Machine Gun IFV Beta_IFV_3.PNG|Beta Repair IFV Beta_IFV_4.PNG|Beta Heavy Machine Gun IFV Category:C&C: Reloaded Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Arsenal Category:Allies Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Tanks